


The Outsiders Random Writings

by Jamiereagan



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Imagines, Multi, Preferences, Randomness, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiereagan/pseuds/Jamiereagan
Summary: Just random writings, preferences, imagines, etc. Will very in length. Based one my views and how I perceive the characters, but all credit goes to S.E. Hinton.*MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT*





	The Outsiders Random Writings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey greasers (or socs) here's a little collection of writings for our seven favorite guys. Chapters will very in length. I will take requests through the comment section only just tell me what scenario you want and with what greaser and if you want some details about you if you want to be shipped with someone  
> I will do smuts.  
> And I'm going to go ahead and tell you in advance that the auto correct on my phone is really weird so I'm really sorry if I don't catch that before I post.  
> Also I'm kinda bad with updating so...  
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Stay Gold, Jessica

YOUR FIRST TIME WITH TWO-BIT

 

"Hey party people." I said enthusiastically as I entered the Curtis household. The gang seemed to be clustered around on the furniture captivated by the television but they still managed to muster up some sort of greeting to me. I jumped over the back of the couch and into the empty spot, making myself comfortable in between Dally and Two-bit.  
"Hey beautiful." my boyfriend smiled at me as I snuggled into him. I reached around the nape of his neck and brought his face closer to mine so I could give him a proper hello. We connected our lips as his hand found my waist, pulling me closer to his body.  
"God get a room!" Dally groaned, scooting further away from us. I smiled against him and pulled away.  
"You're just jealous, Winston." my boyfriend shot to him and he rolled his eyes.  
The guys decided to put a movie in-- The Birds. I wasn't all too thrilled about a horror movie but being the only girl in the gang, I had to stay and prove I was tough like them. I shivered against Two and he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered us with it. I met his smile with my own before wrapping my arms back around his torso.  
About halfway into the movie I felt a gentle finger drawing designs on my lower thigh, just above my knee. I figured he didn't even realise he was doing it and tossed the gesture out of my mind.  
A truly terrifying scene came on the television set and I moved closer, lacing my legs with his, his hand was still on my thigh but I could slowly feel it making it's way north. I shifted slightly and cleared my throat, causing the motion to stop. We had been dating for close to five months now and hadn't gone any further than the occasional make out session. I was scared, I was still a virgin. My best friend, Sodapop, was the only other person than Keith that knew and he constantly teased me and told me that I should just go ahead and--  
Oh golly there was his hand again.  
I prayed the movie was almost over. He moved up and up and up on my faded blue jeans, inching closer to my core.  
I knew he wanted to have sex, he dropped hints here and there and I always seemed to ignore them or just change the subject. I did want to, really I did, I was just scared it would hurt.  
Holy shit!  
I hid my face in his chest as the old dead man's face was shown on screen. I heard Dally snicker beside me and I flipped him off. His hand was almost at my hip and venturing it way in between my thighs.  
He kissed the top of my head before whispering so only I could hear, "Is this okay?"  
I bit my bottom lip slightly before I decided to just Fuck it.  
"Is this okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his inner thigh, almost at his groin.   
He inhaled deeply as I kissed his neck and right behind his earlobe. I felt the denim of his jeans tighten under my fingers. The teasing carried on until the end of the movie, when the lights were turned back on and the gang started stretching out. Ponyboy sat blankly, his eyes still locked on the dark screen, I heard Darry smirk at his kid brother.  
Two removed the blanket from us and we both sat up.  
"Okay, well I guess we better get back to my place- i-I mean me get her b-back to hers and me back t-to mine." He sputtered out. The gang eyed us suspiciously.  
"Uh, Two you're still gonna be at the Nightly-Double tomorrow, right? Soda asked as I grabbed my jacket and was trying to pull him out the door with me.  
"Yeah of course." he said quickly as I kissed him, attempting to get back to his place.  
I heard the guys snicker as the screen door slammed.  
"Well Two's gettin' him some, I better be going to Buck's and pick me up a broad." Dallas said, heading for the door himself.  
"Oh poor her." Steve muttered and was shot daggers in return.

The drive to his house wasn't a long one, in reality only like seven minutes but it felt like an eternity. We pulled into his drive way and looked at each other.  
"You sure about this?" he asked. I bit my lip again. "I'm sure" I said in a small voice. We bound into the house and I went to freshen up while he ran through the shower.  
I finished before he did and awaited him in his bedroom, doodling on a piece of scrap paper. He came in shortly after me wearing jeans and no shirt. My cockiness from earlier was running low, and my nerves were all out of wack. I set my paper and pen on the nightstand bedside his bed. He climbed in on the other side carefully and put and arm over my stomach, pinning me to the bed.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't wanna." he reassured me.  
"I know." I nodded. "I want to though." I said just louder than a whisper. That was his green light. He pressed his lips to mine as he made his way on top of me, hovering. I kissed back, letting my hands sink into his still slightly damp hair, God it felt so much better without all that grease in it. His tongue slipped into my mouth causing me to moan into him. I felt him smile as he left my lips and ventured down my has and behind my ear.  
"Oh, Two." I whispered as he sucked gently on my neck, probably leaving a hickey. That was usually where we stopped and resisted to go any farther. But I felt his warm breath against my cleavage. As his fingers played at the hem of my shirt, and I felt him grip one of my hips tightly. He looked up at me before pulling my shirt over my head. He kissed all over my stomach and slowly up into the valley of my breasts and over the front of my 'sweet nothings'  bra. He glanced at me with asking eyes and I nodded. He reached under me and unclasped the back, letting the cloth fall down down my arms. I instantly covered myself, feeling very exposed even though this was the least of what he would see tonight. He turned back to me and let his hands rest on the top of my ribcage before gently moving my hands.  
"You don't have to hide from me, doll." He whispered against my soft, sensitive skin.  
"I love every part of you." he added as he took my nipple in his mouth causing me to gasp slightly. He smiled against me as he did the same to the other. He left a hot trail down to the waist of my jeans and he undid them, slowly dragging them down my legs, pulling my socks off in the process. I was left in just a pair of lacy red panties. His tongue slid through his parted lips leaving a shine on them that could still be seen even in the dim room. He pressed his lips to mine and I fiddled with the zipper on his jeans, pushing them down off his hips. He stood and kicked them off in the floor with all the other discarded clothes. I stood up in front of him frenching for a moment before I got down on my knees. He must have known what I was about to do because he lifted me back up from under my arms.  
"Mm-Mm" he hummed. "Tonight's about you." he said gently pushing me back on his bed. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that but I knew I was sure to find out soon. He rested in between me parted legs, and looked up at me for permission before pulling my underwear off. I moved up in the bed and he kissed the insides of my thighs, slowly moving up. Anxiousness bubbled inside me.  
"What're you gonna do?" I asked quieter than I expected.  
He raised his head and his eyes met my own. "I'mma make you feel so good babygirl." and with that said he continued his quest up my legs. He made it to my center and kissed right above my clit before moving his tongue around the small bud. Shocks of pleasure moved throughout my entire body. I folded my lips inward on my teeth to keep from yelling out as he continued to suck.  
He pulled back for only a second "let it out (y/n)" and continued back between my legs. I moaned out, not holding back anything. He moved a single finger to my entrance slowly pushing the very tip in. I hissed through my teeth at the slight pain it brought me.  
"Oh God don't stop... I'm close." I called out as he licked my slit.  
"Oh...Keith...Ah!" I screamed out as I felt a release. I threw my head back as my back arched upwards. He continued to eat me as I rode out my orgasm. He lifted himself up and kissed me as I tasted myself on his lips. He pushed his 'tightly-whities' off and I gazed at his length wondering how on earth all that was going to fit inside me. He reached in the nightstand drawer and pulled out a Durex condom, even though he knew I was on the pill.  He tore the package and rolled it on himself. I swallowed hard. He looked up to meet my nervous eyes.  
"It's gonna hurt but only for a minute." He said I knew there was fear in my eyes and he must have seen it.  
"Do you wanna stop here?"  he asked and I shook my head, I had made my mind up back on that couch, I was losing my virginity--tonight.  
"Say the word and I'll stop." he told me.  
I took in a deep breath "Okay, I'm ready."  
He pushed into me slightly and I screamed out in pain. He pushed all the way in me and stayed still letting me get used to the new sensations. But he was right it only lasted a minute.  
"Okay go." I told him and moved in and out of me. I moaned so loud I was sure his neighbors could hear. Our chests pressed together as he kissed my neck and behind me ear.  
My fingers dig into his shoulder one of his hands reached for mine and he laced our fingers together. I moaned his name as I felt another climax approaching. I shuddered against his body as I came.  
"Oh, fuck I'm close." He groaned before spilling himself into the latex. He rolled off me and tossed the condom into the trash can that was beside the bed. We turned towards each other and I felt a year fall down my cheek. Concern and worry spread over his face.  
"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.  
I shook my head as he wiped my cheek.  
"No, I just... I love you." I choked out, letting more years fall.  
He smiled at me, "I love you too, (y/n)" he said and kissed me once again, pulling me close to him and holding me in his arms.


End file.
